1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, e.g., organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, are classified into active matrix flat panel display devices and passive matrix flat panel display devices. Active matrix flat panel display devices include a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor in each pixel and display high-resolution images.
When a TFT and a capacitor are formed in each pixel, a wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor is formed in fine patterns in order to increase an aperture ratio. Such fine patterns are typically formed by photolithography using a photo-mask.
Photolithography involves uniformly coating a photoresist on a substrate, aligning a photo-mask, on which a pattern is formed, with the substrate, and exposing the photoresist by using an exposure device such as a stepper. If the photoresist is a positive photoresist, the photolithography further involves developing and etching the exposed photoresist to form a desired pattern, and removing the photoresist when the photoresist is no longer needed.
A series of processes for forming a pattern by using a photo-mask is complex as described above. As the number of processes using a photo-mask increases, manufacturing costs and manufacturing time increase.